This project proposes to develop a novel approach to generate animal models of human disease. Current approaches to animal models are costly, difficult to maintain and largely limited to rodents all of which have significantly limited their utility for the development of useful human therapeutics. The proposed studies will take advantage of aptamer-based agents that we have previously made to transiently induce a factor IX deficient state in small and large animals and thus generate novel animal models for hemophilia B. If successful, these studies would pave the way for the generation of animal modes of many human diseases. Thus if funded the proposed studies could yield novel and potentially more useful animal models of human disease and in so doing pave the way for development of new therapeutic agents which can improve the health of the U.S. population. RELEVANCE (See instructions): This Project proposes to develop a novel approach to generate animal models of human disease. Current animal models are costly and largely limited to rodents all of which significantly limited their utility forfhe development of human therapeutics. The proposed studies will take advantage of aptamer-based agents that we have previously made to transiently induce a factor IX deficient state in animals including primates that contain neutralizing AAV antibodies ;